


Taking Blame

by Novkat21



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, No Dialogue, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: Hello and welcome to another drabble! Th words were: Monday, redo and murder.Enjoy!





	Taking Blame

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another drabble! Th words were: Monday, redo and murder. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was Monday night. Three months since he'd gone missing. 

Derek stared at the tiled floor, thinking back to when they first met. It had been the night they'd found his sister's murderer. And the kid had had enough nerve to ask him to go get ice cream.

A dark chuckle slipped past his lips at the memory, the sheriff glancing at him, concerned.

A year ago, he had finally accepted that it wasn't his fault, his sister's death. But this, this mess was his fault. And he'd let Stiles go. He'd hurt him. And he just wanted a redo.


End file.
